Jasper
Jasper is a resident of Camden County who owns a shop of illegal goods. He is married to Tatiana, a Russian mail-order bride. Jasper also trafficks babies - he has trafficked one Iranian baby, and three Chinese babies (2 boys and 1 girl: Yao Ming, General Tso, and Hitachi). Before Season 1 Jasper sold Earl, Joy and Randy a variety of goods after they stole $1000. . Season 1 Earl and Randy returned all the things they bought with the stolen money to Jasper's shop . Season 2 Joy tried to sell a Bargain Bag truck to Jasper, but he refused to buy it as it was "too hot" . Earl, Joy and Randy were trying to sell some stolen silverware to Jasper but he refused since it was all over the news. Joy later tried to turn the silverware back in to silver but ended up damaging it and tried to sell it to Jasper again but he still wouldn't take it . In Darnell’s flashback Jasper was seen throwing rocks at him for giving him regular brownies instead of pot brownies because Earl switched the signs around . Season 3 Jasper was seen in the second episode of “Cops” filmed in Camden County at Club Chubby complain about the baby attached to the front of Catalina while she was on stage . When Randy was trying to retrace his steps from stealing a motorcycle with Earl, he went to see Jasper who explained that he and Earl tried to sell the motorcycle . Jasper explains that he didn't want to buy from them, because they were so drunk. He ultimately did, though he took the chain off. He said he wanted to protect his kids (although he doesn't know who they are or even if they exist. He assumes he must have at least one because he used to have a lot of unprotected sex.) . Season 4 When Earl and Randy attended Cheerleading Camp, Jasper went to see their performance and threatened to put it on YouTube once he worked out how use a computer . After Earl snitched to the police to get back the car he bought for Randy's birthday, Jasper mistrusted him and refused to help him get back at the criminals. He was later brought in my Officer Jeff Hoyne after Joy snitched on him for selling babies. After Jasper was let out for snitching on Clyde and Bed Bug, Earl was waiting outside to call him snitch when Jasper saw him he immediately ran off . Earl persuaded Joy to appear on Estrada or Nada to cross her off his list for destroying her tape for "Fear Factor" however this caused Joy to attack Brian Dunkleman and blow Darnells witness protection cover forcing him and Joy to move out of Camden County. Earl still wanted to make it up to Joy so when he discovered one of the contestants dropped out and Joy could appear if she got enough text votes to be the replacement, so Earl brought all the mobile phones Jasper owned and gave them to everyone he knew . Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Season 2 characters Category:Season 3 characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Living characters Category:Antagonists